


Camping Holiday

by Star_Trekked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trekked/pseuds/Star_Trekked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes camping to get away from the stress of university. When he forgets his clothes when he goes for a shower he meets Gabriel who stresses him more than his holiday should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I went camping with my best mate. I may add a smutty second chapter if that's what people want.

The camping holiday had gotten off to a fairly good start. Despite the rain,fog, and nearly drifting off of a cliff on the way to the campsite they had been set up in record time and the weather had now cleared up. They had a camping stove, plenty of coffee, and enough food to keep them well fed for a week. Sam and his best friend Kevin were off to a good start. Three days camping to get away from university stress. Nothing but quiet countryside, walks in the peaceful mountainside, nothing to do but forget about the stress of exams. The perfect getaway. 

The only problem was his current situation. He'd come to take a shower in a pair of pyjama bottoms and a shirt, which had fallen into a suspicious puddle of water. He had forgotten his clothing in his tent which meant he was left with nothing but a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist, hoping that it was securely fastened and stuffed the clothes in the bag that held his shower gel. He stuck his head out of the shower block door, seeing no one he tried to stride quickly to his tent; hoping that Kevin was still asleep or would not be too disgusted at Sam in just a towel. 

"Well, Hello." A voice greeted from behind him. 

Sam turned around, feeling heat rise to his face. Sam tried to pull the towel around him a little more, suddenly very conscious that the towel was barely long enough to cover anything important. The man in front of him was short, kneeling at the tap filling a 5 litre bottle of water. His eyes were firmly fixed on the towel before he slowly raised his eyes up a salacious grin on his face as he met Sam's eyes.

"Forgot your clothes?" He asked, screwing the lid back on his bottle and standing up. The top of his head only reached Sam's chest, but Sam could not deny that the man was attractive. The flirty grin would have been infectious if Sam hadn't been so mortified, under the man's shirt was toned muscles, a little fat on his stomach. Though it was the man's eyes that stood out the most. Sam wouldn't be surprised if he could drown in the whiskey pools that shone with mischief. 

Sam nodded in answer, unable to vocalise in his abject horror.

"I'd say it was a shame," the man's eyes raked across Sam's torso appreciatively. "But it's really not." 

Sam could feel himself heat up a little more. He dared not think what colour his cheeks were. They were certainly not being cooled by the water dripping down his face from his hair. He didn't reply to the salacious comments, slightly afraid that all he could do was stammer.

"I'd love to see what's underneath the towel."

This is when Sam's brain finally kicked into gear and let his mouth work; although Sam wished it hadn't. 

"Okay." Of all the stupid things to say. Back track Sam, say no. "Yeah, maybe we could go back to your tent?" That is not saying no Sam, that is the exact opposite of 'no'.

At least Sam's sudden inability to say entirely the wrong thing had made the man in front of him gape at him. 

"Well I was joking," Fuck, you fucking idiot, a joke. You had better hope he's leaving today and you'll never see him again. Better yet pack up your stuff and go. A term of Kevin being irritated at you is better than this. "But I'm not one to say no when the opportunity arises." 

Sam finally grinned. The man stuck out his hand for Sam to take, leading the larger man to his tent. 

"They call me Gabriel."


End file.
